


We are not teenagers anymore

by nirinael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam wasn’t with Jess because he couldn’t forget someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not teenagers anymore

\- I mean, come on! You can’t just break in, middle of the night, expecting me to hit the road with you!

\- You’re not hearing me Sammy. Dad’s missing, I need you to help me find him.

\- Remember the Poltergeist in Amherst or the Devil’s Gate in Clifton? He was missing there too. He’s always missing and he’s always fine.

\- I can’t do this alone!

\- Yes you can.

\- Yeah, well I don’t want to.- Dean looked up at Sam, catching him looking away. There was a minute of silence between them.

\- Why now?- Sam asked, almost whispering.

\- Because I left you by yourself for two years, I wasn’t even contacting you! And I’m sick of it! Sick of working alone, sick from being apart from you! Why can’t we just work together, like we used to?

\- Because I’m done hunting, Dean. I wanted to go to college and lead a safe life, away from trouble.

\- Away from me?

\- No, it’s not like that, you know it!

\- Then come with me this time, please, Sam.- the way he said that… it makes a strange bump grow in Sam’s throat. He looked down, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. After all this time, he still couldn’t say no to Dean.

\- What was he hunting?

***  
  
They were in the car for few hours now, talking about everything and anything. Damn, it was so good to be around each other again, it was so... normal. Dean was driving, of course, he loved this car more than anything in the world and he was right to think so. This car have always felt like home for both of them and it was nice to be home, Sam thought. Suddenly, Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped.

\- Why did you stopped?

\- It’s late. I think we both could use some sleep now.- Dean said, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

\- Dean, I know you are lying, tell me what is it.- Sam didn’t left his brother’s face with his stare. He knew him well, despite what Dean might thought. He took a deep breath and looked shyly at Sam.

\- I wanted to…- Dean started but didn’t finished. Instead, he moved closer to Sam and gently place his hand on his brother’s cheek.- I wanted to tell you I missed you.- He whispered while moving his face even closer.

\- Dean, we can’t…- Sam whined under his breath but he didn’t have a chance to say anything more- he was stopped by his brother’s lips. They were soft, and hot and just how he remembered them. Sam eagerly returned the kiss, pouring all his old feelings into it. He knew it was wrong, he knew it well, but he was overwhelmed, by Dean’s presence and his scent. He wanted the kiss to least for ever but he broke their lips apart anyway.

\- No, Dean, we can’t.- Sam said, his voice slightly hoarse.

\- Why not?- Dean whispered still too close to his lips than he should be.

\- Because we are not teenagers anymore.

\- I don’t care, Sammy.- Dean said, a wild flash in his eyes. And then Sam felt a hand on his crotch. He breath hitched. – See, you still like it, already getting hard for me, and I haven’t done much, yet.- Sam closed his eyes, defeated and before he could open them again Dean’s lips were on his neck and his hand started working slowly at the front of his trousers.

\- Dean we can’t do it now, we’re on the case…- Sam said, trying out his last thought of stopping Dean’s actions.

\- Shhh… We are always on a case.- Dean whispered into Sam’s neck and his hot breath made Sam shiver. Sam was so lost in the sensations that he didn’t noticed when Dean unzipped his trousers and touched him just through a thin layer of underwear.

\- Oh god…- he moaned quietly.

\- You like it Sammy, don’t you? You always did, little brother- Dean stopped nibbling on Sam’s neck and without any warning moved his face down, towards his brother’s crotch, kissing his hard outline. Sam couldn’t stop himself, bucking his hips upwards.- Calm down Sammy, you will get what you want.- Dean smiled into Sam’s skin. He took Sam’s cock out of his boxers and slowly kissed it, causing Sam to cry out with pleasure he didn’t felt in a long time. When he finally took his tip into his mouth, the warm wetness was almost too much, Sam almost forgot how heavenly it feels. Dean kept sucking him into the heaven being the inside of his mouth, into tight magnificence. His lower back was tingling making him focus all his energy not to fuck Dean’s mouth. The highlight of this gorgeous minutes were the moment when his brother started stroking him and sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. Sam was moaning and he didn’t care how loud he was, it felt too good to think. And then he reached it, he saw oblivion and he knew, he’s going to go with Dean on that case and maybe few others.


End file.
